


The Ceilidh

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [294]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Great Hall, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Saltire, Scotland, St. Andrew's Day, St. Andrew's Day Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco dance at a St. Andrew's Day Ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [294]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Ceilidh

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St Andrew's Day.
> 
> I'm not Scottish, but it is one of my favourite places on Earth. I hope everybody celebrating has a lovely day.

Headmistress McGonagall – always keen to improve inter-house relations – had decided to organise a St Andrew’s Day Ball in the Great Hall. 

Saltires were charmed the cold stone walls as the Eighth Years danced beneath, resplendent in tartan robes. The Ceilidh was fast and frantic. 

Harry’s cheeks were flushed when the music ended, Draco’s fingers knotted in his own. 

“You look very handsome tonight,” Draco admired, stroking a gentle thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. “Every wizard in the room will want the next dance.”

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s. “Then they’ll be disappointed,” he replied. “Today belongs to you alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
